


Unplanned Valentine’s

by lovemelizards (tomfics)



Series: Human holidays [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No beta we die like Jem'Hadar, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/lovemelizards
Summary: A gift and a lonely Julian on Valentine's day leads to unexpected surprises for both him and Garak.----He wanted the gift to be perfect when he presented it to... Garak.Garak, who had now cancelled his lunch because he was so busy.Julian crossed his arms, sulking and glaring at the gift. He wanted to surprise his friend with it, see his expression as he opened it... and see that maddingly smile aimed at him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Human holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161047
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Unplanned Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light for Valentine's!

For the millionth time his eyes shifted towards the neatly packaged gift to his left. With a frustrated groan he put his PADD down, giving up on focusing on his research and spinning in his chair so he was looking straight at the gift that seemed to mockingly taunt him with its mere presence.

He reached for it almost automatically before stopping himself, no, it wouldn’t do to crinkle the delicate wrapping paper and displace the skilful bow on top. It was already a miracle the gift had survived the trip back without any incident. True, Julian had all but cradled it back from Alpha III, a short shore leave stop after his 5 day long medical conference on Earth. He wanted the gift to be perfect when he presented it to... Garak.

Garak, who had now cancelled his lunch because he was _so_ busy.

Julian crossed his arms, sulking and glaring at the gift. He wanted to surprise his friend with it, see his expression as he opened it... and see that maddingly smile aimed at him.

Julian swallowed, fidgeting at the fabric in his uniform’s pant leg. Okay, maybe he was also absolutely terrified Garak would hate it. Was it a terrible choice to give a sartorial accessory to a _tailor_? Probably. But when he had seen it in the tiny storefront tucked away from the main street, he immediately thought of Garak wrapped in it. He had all but rushed in to see more of the dearest handmade work and when he asked to see the item in question, he had gasped at the softness. Soy fabric, the seller had informed him proudly and he was sold right then and there.

But now his mind riddled with doubts. Ever since his ex — Nilla — had straight up declared he sucked at choosing gifts his confidence at gift giving had taken a hard blow . He thought back sourly at her words, he used to _love_ the excitement of finding the perfect gift for the perfect person, but now… he conformed to a shopping list or the non-subtle hints people deigned to drop. And it wasn’t like Garak hadn’t made it clear that his fashion choices were abysmal at best.

Worrying his lower lip, he glanced at the gift again.

He chuckled to himself in misery, why was he freaking out about this? It was just a gift! And it was simple enough not to be offensive. Worst case scenario Garak doesn’t like it and never wears it. That’s all. He knew the tailor wouldn’t let it show even if he did hate it — which wasn’t as comforting a thought as he wished it were. He just didn’t want to make a fool of himself! Unfortunately, he was used to it, it would just be another thing to add to the damned interminable list.

Julian stood up with determination picking up the gift and striding out of the infirmary with purpose. There was no point procrastinating any longer, he was going to give the gift to his dear friend and that would be it.

When he approached Garak’s clothiers he could see from the open archway Garak leaning into a silky piece of fabric making painstakingly delicate stitches into its hem. He looked very focused, a pin between his lips as his hands moved steadily and carefully.

Julian hesitated at the door, taking a deep breath to still himself and walked in. He approached the tailor quietly, who pressed the pin down into a cushion so he could speak. “My dear Doctor, I thought we’d agreed that we wouldn’t be having lunch together today?” Garak gently chided him without looking up, but his expression was welcoming.

“Ah, yes...” Julian's voice came out embarrassingly raspy and he cleared his throat before continuing. “But I... just wanted to stop by and give you this.” He said placing the gift on the sewing table, pushing it as close to the tailor as he dared without disturbing his work. That made Garak pause. His eyes darted towards the gift and widened for just a second before schooling them back down. He quietly pinned down his work and pushed aside the garment he was working on.

He smiled up at Julian, a hand to his chest. “A gift? For me?” He asked brightly, moving his face in controlled surprise.

Julian nodded, his smile widening. “I saw it in a darling little shop on Alpha III and... thought of you.” He added the last softly, feeling a bit hot at the way Garak was staring so intently at him. He fingered the collar of his uniform trying to maintain his smile despite how awkward he was feeling. He knew he failed when Garak’s smile softened for a moment’s breath.

“Well! What a surprise!” Garak exclaimed getting up from his chair. “Of course, I’ve always known what a thoughtful young man you are.” He said, eyes sparkling with joy.

Julian watched as Garak pulled the gift closer and searched for the wrapping paper’s edge. Before he could think, Julian pressed his palm on top of Garak’s to stop him.

“Actually, u-uhm...!” Julian stuttered, suddenly terrified of seeing Garak’s reaction to the gift. “You don’t have to open it in front of me!” He tried to smile but desperately failed.

Garak looked at his flustered doctor with amusement. “Oh? I thought it was a human custom to open gifts in front of each other.”

“Yes. But I’ve never been fond of that particular custom.” He grimaced, eyeing the gift between them. It wasn’t entirely true — it was more of a recent development — but Julian was allowed his share of lies and half-truths.

“I see. Alright.” Garak said simply, taking his hands off the gift and watching as Julian visibly relaxed. _Hmm, interesting._

Garak gently grabbed Julian’s arm, causing the younger man’s eyes to look up from the gift. “Thank you.” He said truthfully, and in that moment, he whole-heartedly believed in the human saying ‘it’s the thought that counts’. Just knowing Bashir had thought of him while he had been away was more of a precious gift than the young doctor would ever know. More precious than anything material.

“You’re welcome.” He replied with a shy smile. “I should really get going…” He said, slowly walking backwards, turning on his feet and all but crashing into a mannequin. Garak stifled a chuckle at Bashir’s clumsiness, watching him steady the mannequin back into place before running out of his shop.

His attention immediately turned towards the gift. He’d be wary of if it weren’t his dear doctor gifting it. Anyone else and he’d be scanning it before daring to open.

He palmed the gift thoughtfully, finding it malleable under his hands, noticing that it behaved like fabric. With a happy hum he carefully removed the bow before unwrapping the gift, making sure not to tear the lovely paper.

_Ah!_

He unravelled the rich midnight blue knit with silver pinpoints to reveal a beautiful scarf. He smiled to himself, usually he would be reluctant of such a gift from Julian, who had dubious taste in fashion most of the time, but for all purposes and intents his dear doctor had made quite the delightful choice this time! He would have to thank him and repay his kindness somehow.

He folded the wrapping and the scarf and placed it under his balcony before going back to work. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he had told Julian he was too busy. A pity, really.

***

Julian paced around in his office, wringing his hands together. He was certain that Garak would have opened it by now. _Gosh, get a hold of yourself Julian. It’s not that important._

Thankfully, Miles entered the infirmary just then, gripping at his shoulder and he welcomed the distraction. Being busy always helped his frantic mind.

“Miles! Don’t tell me, you’ve dislocated your shoulder again?” He grinned at his friend.

O’Brien chuckled. “Not quite, but it’s been bothering me, and I need to be in tip-top shape tonight.”

“Oh?” He inquired, grabbing the tricorder, and scanning his shoulder. His bursa was swollen, and his rotator cuff was inflamed.

“Yeah, Keiko managed to find a babysitter for Molly last minute so we’re having a special dinner tonight.”

Julian smiled, grabbing a regenerator and a hypo. “Aha! Of course, Valentine’s day, glad to see marriage hasn’t killed the romance.”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, keep making fun of marriage Julian. But in time you’ll see, you’re gonna eat your words!

Julian snorted. “I doubt it.”

“I’ll make sure to tell you ‘I told you so’. Anyway, have a hot date for tonight, hm?” He said chuckling and giving Julian a playful shove with his good arm.

Julian shook his head amused. Sometimes he wondered if his friend lived vicariously through him.

***

Half an hour into his work, Garak heard a couple of pings from his PADD. He turned it on, wondering if it’d be another customer but was surprised to find Bashir’s ID flashing on his screen. Curious, he pressed on the notification.

**Dr. Bashir:** Garak!

 **Dr. Bashir:** Since we weren’t able to grab lunch together,

 **Dr. Bashir:** Would you like to have dinner with me?

 **Dr. Bashir:** In my quarters?

 **Dr. Bashir:** I’m sure you can free up some time for dinner!

 **Dr. Bashir:** Everyone has to eat, doctor’s order! 😊

Garak chuckled, he could almost hear the man’s voice through the messages. The invitation came as a surprise though, and he rarely was surprised but he and the doctor had never moved their lunches into anything more significant… a gift and an invitation for dinner on the same day? Really, it was quite disconcerting. Nevertheless, he replied quickly.

**Garak:** Of course. What time?

 **Dr. Bashir:** 2100.

 **Dr. Bashir:** Is that okay?

 **Garak:** Perfectly.

 **Dr. Bashir:** Great, see you then!

With a soft smile, Garak turned off his PADD and went back to work.

***

Julian pressed the back of his hands to his heated cheeks in a failed attempt to cool them down. Oh gosh, he had just done it. He had invited Garak for dinner! In his quarters! He hoped he hadn’t weirded out his friend with all this sudden attention. He knew he was being excessive, but he was feeling a bit sentimental. He knew that aside from his fellow humans and their partners, no one really knew about Valentine’s day… but he couldn’t help but feel a hole in his chest at spending the entire day alone. He had been _so_ looking forward for his lunch with Garak… and now he had gone and— he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Well, no matter, Garak wouldn’t know the significance of the date and he had already accepted. It would be fine. It wasn’t what he truly yearned for but spending time with Garak in any capacity was always enjoyable.

He was drawn out of his reverie by a patient being led in by nurse Jabara. He quickly got up to work, his mind thankfully occupied again .

***

Garak withheld Miles’ order in his hands, not ready to give it to the man yet. “Chief, is there anything special happening? Dr. Bashir seemed unusually hyper, and I have gotten an _unusual_ number of orders from my human customers these past few days and a couple rush orders for today…” He trailed off, hoping O’Brien would take the cue and answers his rising doubts.

Miles narrowed his eyes, looking at the package in Garak’s hand and then up at Garak himself and with a sigh he realized he wouldn’t get his order unless he replied to the tailor. Really, the things he did for his wife.

“Yes. It’s Valentine’s Day.” He said plainly as if that explained everything. At the blank stare from the Cardassian, Miles unwillingly continued. “It’s a couple’s holiday. To show how much you appreciate your partner or a loved one. Usually with an exchange of gifts.” Suddenly the scarf under Garak’s balcony seemed to take on a heavy new connotation. 

“Ah! I see. Here you go.” He relinquished the order to the Chief. “Have a happy Valentine’s Day.” He added politely, watching the man leave in a huff.

A couple’s holiday... Garak’s ocular ridges raised. Was this dinner with Julian not as innocuous as he had initially believed? Surely, he wasn’t expected to know about this holiday, was he? But then again Julian seemed to be under the impression that Garak always knew everything — not that he had ever tried to remedy that misguided thought. He should get something for Julian just in case, he thought. Perhaps a vintage bottle of spring wine would do just fine. It was neutral enough not to raise any suspicions, but still thoughtful. He had been saving it for a special occasion, but it seemed appropriate for tonight.

***

At 2100 Garak found himself in front of Bashir’s door. He gripped at the cooled wine in his hand, feeling a surge of anticipation, the uncertainty of that night weighing uncomfortably on his ridges. He fiddled with the scarf Bashir had given him, he had carefully chosen a tunic that would complement it and that would flatter his body. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the chime. “Come in!” The door swished open and he found himself entering a comfortably warm room, his body relaxing automatically.

“Hello!” Greeted Julian with a dazzling smile, turning from where he was setting up the table. He was dressed in a simple purple shirt and black trousers. “Come in, come in…!” He said, placing the last napkin.

Garak took a couple more steps in and felt the door hiss close behind him.

Julian turned to properly greet his guest and his eyes immediately found the scarf neatly draped over Garak’s shoulders. “You’re wearing it!” He exclaimed happily before blushing. He had spoken before thinking, _again_.

Garak smiled fondly, nodding once in the inclined manner he usually did.

“Does that mean you like it?” Julian asked hopeful, heel digging into the carpet.

“Of course, my dear Doctor. I wouldn’t be wearing it if I didn’t.” He replied fondly watching as Bashir narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if he believed him or not only for his expression to transform into unabashed joy.

“Good!” He looked again at the scarf hanging limply on Garak’s shoulders and frowned slightly. He lifted his hand to adjust it before stopping himself, but Garak noticed the aborted gesture.

“What is it?” He asked curiously, frowning slightly as he looked down at the scarf, it looked fine.

“Oh no, it’s just not how I imagined you wearing it.” Julian replied, averting his eyes, feeling ridiculous.

“Ah… and how did you imagine me wearing it? Do demonstrate.” He said, spreading his hands invitingly.

He watched as Julian approached him hesitantly and gently took away the scarf before re-wrapping, looping it around his neck, his fingertips accidentally brushing against his neck ridges. Garak’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, those fingertips leaving a hint of heat behind. Hazel eyes looked up to meet cerulean ones, and for a moment, he couldn’t breathe. They were so close… it would be so easy to just lean in and…

Julian let go of the scarf, realizing he was still holding onto the ends, and took a step back.

Swallowing drily, Garak remembered himself, raising the bottle in his hand with a polite smile. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a bottle of spring wine.”

Julian smiled thankful, grabbing the bottle, and turning it around in his hands. His eyebrows raised when he noticed the fancy label. “Oh, why, thank you, Garak.” He said looking up earnestly, before moving to place the bottle on the table. “Please, sit!” He gestured towards a chair with a smile before moving to the replicator.

“I thought… we could start with a simple spread. If that’s alright with you?”

“Certainly.” Garak replied smoothly, grabbing the cloth napkin to tuck it into his collar before realizing the scarf was in the way. Well, he wasn’t going to unwrap the scarf now, not when Bashir had made it a point to re-arrange it. He put the napkin in his lap the human way, hoping he wouldn’t ruin his clothes.

Julian replicated a small bowl of hummus and fruit bitter along with crackers to apply the spread to. He placed the items on the table before sitting down. 

Garak folded his hands in his lap, watching quietly as Bashir started to spread hummus onto a cracker. He came to the unfortunate realization that none of his doubts and questions would be answered unless he was direct. And how he hated to be _direct_. 

With a soft sigh, he braced himself and asked. “Doctor, is this a Valentine’s day celebration?”

Garak saw as Julian stilled, cracker dropping noisily onto his plate. “How did you…?” He swallowed, shaking his head. With a defeated sigh he slumped in his chair. “Of course, you knew…” He murmured to himself, ashamed, hitting his forehead lightly.

Garak waited patiently, the silence extending between them.

Julian looked up at him, his cheeks fiercely flushed. “I… I mean…”

Garak looked at him with what he hoped was an encouraging look, ocular ridges lifting slightly and a small smile on his lips.

Julian smiled shyly but straightened his posture, refusing to coward. “It could be…? If you… are amenable to the idea?” He gripped tightly at the napkin on his lap.

Garak gave him a pleased smile. “Oh, I’m amenable, my dear.” He said with a nod, pleased at the prospect.

“Oh.” Julian looked at him in surprise, his smile widening. He shot up from his chair, hands clasping together. “Well, then let’s make this a _proper_ Valentine’s day dinner!”

Garak watched curiously, taking silent notice of what was seemed typically romantic for humans as Julian ran around the room making small changes. He dimmed down the lights, put on soft music then went to the replicator, replicating a big vase of roses and two taper candles, lighting them carefully.

“Ta-da!” Julian exclaimed once he was done, spreading his arms proudly.

He smiled at Julian. “Lovely, my dear.” He said appreciatively at the care Bashir was showing for him. Julian sat down, scooting his chair closer to Garak’s much to his amusement.

Deciding he also needed to do something, Garak got up and opened swiftly the bottle of spring wine he brought, pouring for them.

“That looks like an expensive bottle, Garak…” Julian commented, slightly worried at what it could have cost.

“Ah, it was just lying around unconsumed. But I’m more than happy to share it with you.” He said with a pointed look, sitting down and successfully drawing another soft blush from Bashir.

 _What is it about Garak that makes me such a mess?_ Julian wondered. It had been a while since he had felt so flustered on a date.

“Still, I appreciate it.” Julian said honestly, placing his hand on top of Garak’s who turned his hand, so they were pressing palm to palm. They stayed like that a moment, looking at the other, fingers gently caressing.

“We should do a toast.” Julian suggested, as their hands hesitantly separated.

“To what do you wish to toast to?” Garak inquired, grabbing his glass with the sparkling spring wine.

Julian thought about it, rubbing his thumb on the stem of the glass. “Hmmm... to a great night!” Garak repeated his sentiment as they toasted, raising their glasses before taking a sip. Julian moaned softly at the taste; it really was a good vintage. He caught Garak looking at him, his eyes darkened with something akin to desire. Nervously he took a big gulp of the wine, hoping the alcohol would soothe his nerves a bit.

As they started to eat, talking about their day and work, Julian noticed Garak gently pulling onto his scarf. “Oh, Garak, you don’t have to wear it like that if you don’t want to.” He chuckled. “I was just being silly.” He shook his head giving him an apologetic look.

Garak smiled at him. “Oh, I don’t mind. It’s soft and warm. I just feel it’s concealing one of my best features!” He half-joked.

Julian’s expression turned flirtatious, his voice lowering. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that… It might be hiding _one_ of your best features, but you have much more I can appreciate.” He looked at Garak with confidence, peering at him from beneath his lashes. Oh, how he wanted to see what was under those thick layers of clothing. With that thought he unconsciously licked his lips. Garak was suddenly thankful the scarf was wrapped so well around his ridges because he could feel them darkening.

Julian had never seen Garak looking so bashful. He could truly get lost in those expressive blue eyes, sharp tongue, and brilliant mind — Garak was breathtaking.

They ate the rest of the dinner in companiable conversation. Volleying a bit around their latest read — Crimson Tears. Julian could feel the suspense building between them. He urged to move this quickly so he could finally make a move, but he forced himself to eat slowly and truly savour every bite, every moment. To truly appreciate the man in front of him. Anything else barely mattered at that moment.

***

Ever the courteous guest, Garak stood to help clear the table. He gathered dishes while Julian fiddled with the replicator, trying to find what he claimed would be the ‘the perfect desert’. Julian inhaled as he felt a gentle touch pressing against his lower back as Garak leaned around him to place the dishes back into the replicator. Swallowing hard he started recycling. “G-go ahead and sit on the couch, Garak.” He said, wiping his sweaty palms over his trousers. “I won’t be but a minute.”

“Should I bring the wine with me?”

Julian hummed in agreement as he found what he was looking for.

As Garak sat down, placing the spring wine and their glasses on the center table, he allowed his mind to wonder through the day’s occurrences with amazement. The day had been full of pleasant surprises, and as a rule Garak hated being surprised — as they were usually dangerous or unpleasant — but, _oh_ , today’s surprises were entirely delightful, and he could only hope they would continue to be so. If he was dreaming, he was not ready to wake up.

Julian made his way to the couch, clutching at the bowl in his hands, giddy with excitement. Garak, who was delicately perched on the couch, looked up. “What do you have there?” The first thing he noticed was what seemed like chocolate and he perked up.

Julian sat down, their knees touching. He pulled the coffee table closer to them, so everything was easily at reach. “These are chocolate covered strawberries.” He explained. “A, ah… a classic, you could say.”

“For a situation like this?” Garak inquired, connecting the dots to their romantic situation.

Julian nodded, feeling his cheeks warm. He could hardly believe this was truly happening, he wanted to pinch himself!

“And I imagine those… mm, ‘strawberries’ are fruits?”

“Yes, they usually have a leafy top called the calyx that makes them easier to grab, but apparently the replicator doesn’t deem them necessary.” Julian moved a leg under himself, wiggling into a comfortable position.” He looked at Garak with excitement. “Will you do the honours?” He lifted the bowl.

With an incline of his head, Garak let his hand hover as he decided on a strawberry, despite all of them looking the same, and gingerly picked one up, taking a small bite of the chocolate covered tip. He chewed and swallowed slowly, letting the creaminess of the chocolate coat his tongue contrasting with the sweet but sour juiciness of the strawberry, finally chasing it down with a sip of the crisp spring wine. All deliberately slow because he knew it would drive the doctor insane and he was proven right as he saw the young man squirming in place.

“I can always replicate something else if you don’t like it….” Julian murmured frowning down at the bowl as if it had offended them.

“Not necessary. It’s quite delicious, my dear.”

Julian slumped forward in relief. “I knew it! It’s impossible to go wrong with strawberries and chocolate! But you never know with replicated food!” He chuckled lightly.

Garak smiled amused at the sudden confidence from Julian who just a minute ago was fretting over him liking it or not.

Julian grabbed a strawberry of his own, taking a big bite. “Mmm…” He moaned in pleasure, head tilting back, baring his neck. Garak’s eyes widened at the tempting sight. “This is so good…” Julian commented between bites. 

Garak watched enraptured as Bashir finished his strawberry. Realizing he was staring he went to reach for another when Bashir beat him to the punch grabbing the strawberry his hand was angling to.

“Let me…”

He raised the strawberry to Garak’s lips for him to take a bite. Garak frowned slightly, looking down at the fruit Julian was holding.

“I assure you Doctor, I can feed myself!”

“Oh, come on, Garak! It’s romantic… humour me?” The look that accompanied those words were enough to dissolve his resolve, any hesitation of looking ridiculous flew out the window.

But as Garak leaned in for the chocolate covered strawberry, Julian teasingly pulled it back earning him a well-deserved glare and a cute pout. “I thought you wanted me to eat it, _Doctor_.”

“Only if you call me _Julian_.” He said leaning in, eyes bright and teasing.

Garak hesitated, the intimacy of calling him by his first name was quite meaningful… and very appealing. Considering how the night was evolving, it seemed only proper, he just wasn’t sure he was quite ready for Julian to start calling him Elim.

Garak looked up in feigned frustration. “This is coercion, _Julian_.”

Julian chuckled, giving him a charming smile. “Maybe so.” He said, pressing the strawberry back to Garak’s lips who quickly took a bite before it could be taken away again. 

“Come on, don’t be so uptight, Garak.” Julian teased, eating the rest of the strawberry.

“Oh, I’m not uptight. I just protest your unproductive and questionable methods. Let me...” Wanting to gain control of the situation, Garak grabbed a strawberry of his own and gently guided it to Julian’s lips, allowing him to take a good-sized bite. He watched as a bit of juice dripped down his lips. “Hm!” Julian exclaimed, cupping a hand under his chin.

“Oh, dear, it seems, you’ve made a mess...” he swiped a thumb from Julian’s chin to his lower lip, stopping the droplet that was making its way down.

“We should have brought our napkins…” Julian said, starting to get up to go fetch them. He hadn’t accounted for how messy things could become.

“Oh, no need.” Garak said nonchalantly, licking his thumb and feeling successful as he noticed Julian’s eyes hungrily taking the sight in. He sat back down slowly.

“It was more for your benefit since you’re so fussy over getting messy.” Julian added with a smirk. Before Garak could refute, Julian grabbed another strawberry and fed it to Garak, watching as the Cardassian’s lips spread around the fruit before taking a good bite of it. Julian swallowed simultaneously with Garak. He was getting restless, he had never been through such a slow build-up like this before.

“Ah, Garak, it seems you have some chocolate left on your lips...” He leaned in, a thumb ready to brush against grey lips. He stopped inches away, realizing that an opportunity had presented itself; it was time for him to make a move.

“Well, since you complained about my efficiency… I know a better way to get that cleaned up.” He lowered his hand to cup Garak’s jaw and turn it to the side as he leaned in further and used his tongue to deftly lick away at Garak’s lower lip. He leaned back, feeling triumphant and looked at the Cardassian with a dare in his eyes.

“I’m not sure about efficiency my dear, but I’ll give you points on the grounds of pleasurable methodology.” Garak said with a smirk and a nod, looking completely unruffled.

Julian laughed. “Come here, you infuriating man.” He said fondly, fisting Garak’s tunic and pulling him close until their lips crashed, teeth clashing into a bruising kiss. They separated, warm breaths intermingling, only to find each other again, lips brushing and sucking, tongues sliding in a frenzied rhythm. 

It was far from a perfect kiss — Julian’s lips sticky from the strawberries and Garak’s wet from Julian’s tongue — but it didn’t matter. The kiss deepened as they melted into each other; Julian pressing Garak snugly against the couch, their bodies pressing together, Garak eagerly untucking Julian’s shirt, pulling onto the fabric hastily, hands finding lovely warm skin to explore, caress and grab — sending tingles down Julian’s spine and making him moan into their kiss.

Julian lowered his lips to Garak’s jaw, nipping at delicate ridges, feeling Garak gasp under his hands, his chest moving sharply. He moved down, nuzzling his nose into the crook under his aural ridges, taking a deep breath in and scenting Garak’s warm and spicy aroma. Julian’s hands unwrapped the scarf like he was divulging a precious gift, pushing the fabric away and baring Garak’s neck and ridges. His tongue trailed down from the aural ridges to the broad expanse of Garak’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses.

With warm lips sucking gently as hands moved to caress ridges on either side, Garak’s hand found Julian’s hair, fingers digging into the scalp as his eyes closed, overwhelmed at the sensations. It had been so long…

Without a warning, Julian bit down hard into a ridge, earning himself a growl from Garak who’s grip on his hair tightened. He licked to soothe the sting, replacing his lips with his fingers. Hands mindlessly exploring the ridges on display, Julian lifted his head to admire Garak’s disheveled appearance; his dark hair splayed behind him against the cushion, mouth half-open, and a blueish bruise blooming on the base of his neck. The sight was stunning.

“I think…” Julian started, voice thick. “We should move this somewhere more comfortable…” He suggested hopeful.

“Yes, I think that would be quite wise my dear.” Garak replied, trying to sound calm but his quickened breath and flushed ridges betrayed him.

As Julian slowly got up, stretching his limbs, Garak’s eyes were pulled to Julian’s sizable erection straining uncomfortably against the black trousers. He licked his lips hungrily, moving to get up. Julian smiled deviously at him, eyebrows raising, and he grabbed the ends of Garak’s scarf, pulling him all the way up. “Bring those.” He suggested, nodding at the bowl before turning and sauntering to the bedroom.

Garak watched silently and once Julian passed through the doorframe and disappeared inside he moved quickly, taking the bowl in hand, and following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had all intentions of posting this on the actual holiday. But alas, things never goes as planned for me. To be honest, I've been going through some very difficult and personal hardships and this was a battle to finish, even though I wanted nothing more than to dedicate myself to it, my mind was just in a million other places. I'm just glad I managed to finish it on the actual month, lol!
> 
> Anyways, I hope it's still a pleasent read.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [lovemelizards](https://lovemelizards.tumblr.com/).  
> I post garashir art!


End file.
